First, Middle, Last
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Slight AU. Harry and Hermione enjoy their first, middle, and last... You'll have to read to find out what


Just a oneshot that hit me and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. It's slightly AU. Enjoy!

Hermione looked out the window at the rain splattering the ground, and dancing in the puddles on the street and sidewalk. "I'm BORED!" she complained loudly.

Harry sighed in exasperation. He looked up from the checker's game that until recently had held Hermione's attention. Now that she was losing, her patience had disappeared. "What do you suggest we do then?" Harry asked her in a "you-solve-the-problem" kind of voice.

"Does Dudley have any good games on his computer?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry snorted, trying to contain his laugh of incredulity. "Do you think Dudley would let me play on his computer?"

Hermione sighed. Visiting Harry wasn't very fun when they couldn't go outside and play. When they were stuck inside, they had to be quiet and calm to avoid getting Harry's aunt angry.

"Why don't we watch some TV?" Hermione suggested.

Harry again shot down her idea. "Dudley put his foot through the screen when they canceled his favorite show.

The two seven year olds sat in silence for a while, each thinking of ways to entertain themselves. A short time later, Dudley wandered into the living room, his fat chins wobbling up and down on his second early afternoon snack.

"Harry and Hermy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" Dudley stopped, trying to remember the next letter. Harry rolled his eyes at Dudley's juvenility.

"Hey Dudley, I think your mum's looking for you. She said something about taking you to the bakery for some donuts." Hermione distracted him. His eyes went wide, and he thundered off to find his mother. Harry and Hermione couldn't contain themselves at the site of Dudley waddling off.

"That's not a bad idea," Hermione mused.

"What?" Harry asked when he finally regained composure, not understanding her vein of thought. Hermione didn't say anything. She leaned over, putting her face right in front of Harry's. Her eyes closed, and Harry realized what she was about to do. He gave a loud gulp, then leaned closer to her as well.

Their lips brushed across each other. Suddenly, it felt as though the sun had broken through the clouds and the light rested on them.

"Harry and Hermy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-E-N-G!" Dudley sang, smirking at his cousin, knowing he had caught him.

Harry didn't really care. "It's I-N-G." He replied, smiling brightly at Hermione.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Her dress fit her perfectly, the day was crystal clear, and she was getting married!

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Ginny beamed at her friend. Hermione agreed. Her long brown hair was mostly pulled up into a bun of curls, with tight ringlets falling softly around her face. Her ivory dress had a square neck with cap sleeves and beadwork all along the neck and going down the back, ending with her long satin train.

"He's gonna die!" Ginny squealed. Hermione lost herself, thinking of the journey she had to go through to get to this point.

When she had Harry had both gotten their Hogwarts' letters, they couldn't contain their excitement at going to school together. At school, they had become friends with Ron Weasley, endured weird, crazy, and just plain evil teachers, and fought, and eventually defeated, Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard and Harry's parents' murderer.

Now, three years after Hogwarts, and dating for five years, they were getting married. The first strains of the wedding march shocked Hermione out of her reverie. Ginny gave her a last smile before walking out of the Weasley's living room to the wedding outside. Hermione waited a few moments, then walked out as well. The sky above her was so blue and clear, very different from the rain of the previous few days. The garden was full of blooming flowers and smiling friends. Standing at the head of the aisle was Harry, a nervous smile on his face. Hermione smiled back, and was by his side in seconds. The words of the preacher passed in a blur, and before she realized it, Harry was lifting her veil and put his lips on hers. It felt like fireworks had exploded all around her. Harry's lips were making her knees go weak. As her head started to spin from lack of oxygen, they broke apart, grinning madly.

"May I present: Mr. and Mrs. Harry J. Potter." The preacher announced, and the garden exploded in cheers. Harry and Hermione couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace of number 26 Godric's Hollow. Outside, snow swirled around, covering everything in a thick blanket of white.

"Here's some tea." Hermione offered the cup to Harry's shaking hand. He smiled at her, and tried hard to hold the cup steady. Hermione looked at him sadly.

The Healers had tried everything they knew, but there was no cure for what Harry was going through. He was dying, there was no way around it. The years of stress, danger, and multiple Unforgivable Curses had subjected Harry to the fate of every living creature. Now the only thing that could be done was to enjoy what was left of his life.

"Lance and Whitney called last night. They're having a boy," Hermione said with a smile. Their oldest grandson and his wife were expecting a baby, Harry and Hermione's first great-grandchild.

"That's great." Harry replied, though half-heartedly. It was difficult for him to muster up any excitement, especially now that he knew he probably wouldn't get to see his great-grandchild. Knowing it was a boy made very little difference.

"Harry, don't be like this. Things are going to be okay. You still have a little time left, don't spend it thinking about leaving us." Hermione's voice hitched a little at the end, and she tried hard to stop her eyes from burning.

"I know," Harry replied. "It's just… so hard. Knowing that the end is coming, that I'm going to be gone soon. If I could just…" he gave a long pause.

"Just what?"

"I just wish I could go back. Enjoy the time I had, when I had it. All those times I wasted my life. When I could have done something worthwhile."

Hermione looked at her husband of fifty years incredulously. "Are you saying you didn't do anything worthwhile? The man who rid the wizarding world of the most evil wizard ever to walk the earth? The man who holds the record for most offers, as well as refusals, of holding the Minister of Magic position? The man who also holds the record for the fastest game of Quidditch in two centuries? The man…"

Harry interrupted Hermione's continued rave of his accomplishments. "None of that matters anymore. Records can be broken. In a few years, people won't even remember just how evil Voldemort was." Harry looked at his steadily cooling tea, deep in thought.

"I wasn't finished," Hermione said softly, smiling brightly at Harry. "The man who helped raise 5 amazing children, all prominent members of the wizarding world? The man whose 21 grandchildren adore without shame? The man who I gave my heart to the moment I saw him, and have not gotten back since? Harry, your life is filled with worthwhile things."

Harry smiled at Hermione. She could always cheer him up, no matter what the circumstances. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too." Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry. A steady warmth filled her body, despite the chill outside. She pulled away when she heard the ringing of their telephone.

"Hello?"

"Grandma, it's Lance. How are you?" Her grandson's voice greeted her on the other end.

"I'm fine," she replied, wanting to finish the conversation quickly and return to her moment with Harry.

"I wanted to let you and Grandpa know that Whitney and I are considering naming our son Harry, in honor of Grandpa," Lance said, his voice filling with pride as he talked of his future.

"He will be thrilled. I'll let him know right away. Harry?" Hermione turned to look at her husband. His head leaned back against his chair, his eyes closed and his lips still positioned to caress Hermione's own. His face held a look of pure bliss and happiness, as he held on to his last kiss with the love of his life.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, or even if you didn't, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
